


Gratitude

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lilian_Cho:<br/>Severus hates James Potter, but all the annoying things that he hates in James Potter somehow become mere quirks in Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

He is a brat, Draco Malfoy. But he is a beautiful brat. His attitude makes Severus think of things like pride and belonging and perhaps a hope for the future, if Severus can only manage to keep him alive long enough.

There is no sense of derision in that beautiful face as in another he remembers and hates so well. The boy always gives him a pleased and welcoming smile in place of the sneer he remembers well on two faces that haunt his later childhood.

Sometimes Severus wonders what he has done to deserve the boy’s adoration. Sometimes, he suspects he knows. Other days, he doesn’t care. So long as it never fades away.


End file.
